Flexibilidad (o falta de ella)
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Tom Riddle tiene un amante bastante... Inflexible. PWP.


_Esto será rápido: Harry Potter no me pertenece, no soy J.K. Rowling, este fic participa en la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro El Otro Lado de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry (al que sois bienvenidos) con la palabra **Inflexible** ; hay mucho porno gay bastante explícito así que si no os gusta os podéis largar, gracias a Lex Snape, mi bella esposa, por la portada._

 _Muy bien. Ha sido como correr una maratón. Buenas noches y disfrutad de la lectura._

* * *

 **Flexibilidad**

 **(o la falta de ella)**

—… inflexible.

Potter escupió el zumo de naranjas. Riddle, sentado en la punta de la mesa, pulcro con su uniforme de Slytherin, untaba mantequilla en su tostada. Harry intentó no hacer muecas.

—¿Es eso, Riddle? —Malfoy soltó una risotada—. Entonces, tu amante es… ¿inflexible? ¿En qué sentido?

Riddle puso los ojos en blanco.

—En todos los sentidos. Es terco como mula, y bueno, su estado físico… su flexibilidad… no es la mejor. Harry se pasó la lengua por los dientes. Tom Riddle pareció captar aquel gesto de molestia, porque continuó.

—Además, tampoco es muy flexible de horarios. Siempre está ocupado.

—¿Es un Prefecto, también? —dudó Lestrange.

—¿O un Premio Anual? —preguntó Avery.

Riddle negó, riendo.

—Oh, en realidad, es un vago. Nunca hace nada más que fastidiar.

Y, levantándose de la mesa, se marchó dispuesto a asistir a sus clases.

Harry sonrió inocentemente, como si un diablo estuviera imitando la sonrisa de un ángel.

…

—Repite lo que has dicho, Riddle.

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio. Sus pantalones de vestir se ajustaban ridículamente a sus piernas, al bulto en su entrepierna. La túnica negra caía ligeramente abierta, exponiendo sus hombros.

—Inflexible —musitó Tom, como si fuera un insulto.

Harry movió su muñeca y Tom Riddle se vió arrastrado hacia él. Harry le envolvió las caderas con las piernas, sonriendo.

—Ponme a prueba.

Tom Riddle se lo tomó en serio.

La puerta estaba abierta. Cualquiera podría entrar, y verlos. Pero a Harry no le importó, y a Tom, tampoco.

Tom retiró los pantalones de Harry junto con su ropa interior. La camisa y la túnica se mantuvieron allí, porque no era algo que Riddle necesitara retirar.

Con un brusco movimiento, Tom levantó la pierna de Harry, calzándola sobre su hombro. La espalda de su amante se arqueó, pero también podría atribuirse al hechizo lubricante y al dedo explorando su interior, así que Tom le dejó pasar.

Dos dedos, tres. La pierna temblaba, Harry gemía, su erección bamboleándose con las estocadas de los dedos de su amante, los movimientos de sus caderas buscando fricción.

Tom acarició su pierna que se encontraba aún sobre el escritorio, su muslo, y Harry ahogó un gruñido cuando su pierna fue apartada hasta que sintió un pinchazo en la cadera. Tom Riddle era brusco, posesivo, fuerte. Y cuando se guió a su interior luego de bajarse el cierre del pantalón y sacar su polla erecta del interior, Harry gimió con fuerza, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Tom se hundió con tanta fuerza que sus bolas golpearon contra las nalgas de Harry creando un sonido apagado. Y volvieron a hacerlo, una y otra vez, mientras embestía contra Harry Potter, arrancándole gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

Tom hundía sus uñas, allí, justo en su muslo y en la parte de abajo de su rodilla, donde sujetaba sus piernas. Harry intentó tocar su polla, ardiente en sus pantalones desde el desayuno, pero Tom gruñó en su oído.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Harry hundió sus dedos en la cabellera de Tom, con una sonrisa burlona. Tom se pasaba mucho tiempo cuidando de su perfecto peinado. Que Harry (Cabello-Nido-De-Pájaro) se lo despeinara así seguramente le haría cabrearse luego.

Mientras tanto, Tom hundió la lengua en su boca en un beso posesivo, los dientes chocando, mordiendo, exigiendo.

Tom golpeó su próstata en varias embestidas que a Harry le arrancaron sonidos demasiado indecorosos. Cuando al final Harry se corrió entre ambos, Tom dió un par de fuertes estocadas más, gruñendo en su boca y llenándolo por completo.

Harry intentó mover la pierna, poco a poco, encontrándose con que no sentía prácticamente nada desde la rodilla hacia abajo. Cuando intentó moverla un poco, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Tom se apartó.

—¿Potter? —dudó—. ¿Potter? —exigió, al ver la expresión de agónico dolor cruzando el rostro de su amante.

—¡Joder! —gritó, mientras Tom bajaba la pierna de su hombro, que golpeó como un peso muerto— ¡Mi pierna! ¡Dormida! ¡Calambre! ¡Agh!

Tom se retiró, arreglándose la ropa por si debía correr a la enfermería, mientras Harry Potter, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, de treinta y cuatro años, se aferraba a su pierna que, por lo visto, era un problema mucho más grande que su culo chorreante de semen, y sus túnicas manchadas.

Tom Riddle no evitó reírse. Fuertes carcajadas escaparon de su garganta, y debió sujetarse del estómago y de un pupitre, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos por semejante espectáculo que veían sus ojos.

—Se lo he dicho, profesor Potter —susurró, con aquella voz de alumno encantador que le había conquistado—. Usted no es nada flexible.

El sonrojo en las mejillas del profesor aumentó. El dolor en su pierna parecía haber pasado mientras su joven amante de diecisiete años reía. Moviendo su varita, Harry se limpió a la perfección, para la calzarse sus pantalones.

—Veinte puntos menos de Slytherin, señor Riddle —dijo, también encantadoramente, el profesor Potter. Tom iba a discutirle, claro; pero guardó silencio cuando vió el andar cojo de su profesor, además de una pequeña mancha de semen en su túnica.

Tom le dejó ir, sonriendo con dulzura. Ya se aprovecharía de aquella mancha; después de todo, era el único alumno capaz de mantener una discusión (y más) con el profesor Potter. Si seguramente le decía, con aire burlón, sobre sus actividades sexuales en horas de clase, Potter le castigaría en su despacho. Era algo usual. Era, también, el único profesor que le castigaba.

Y Tom Riddle seguiría forzando la flexibilidad –o falta de ella– de Harry Potter.

* * *

 _¿Quedaría mal pedir un review? Os amo. Gracias por leer. Besosabrazosbai._


End file.
